


two sickles and more thoughts

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry ponders his life after his wand is snapped at Christmas.
Series: circles on old maps [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680300
Kudos: 7





	two sickles and more thoughts

Harry turns the two sickles over in his grasp. They offer little comfort in themselves. Still, turning the coins over between his fingers offers a distraction if nothing more. He counts the rotations between his knuckles, an old trick he had watched his uncle teach Dudley years ago, and tries not to think of the broken wand in Hermione's pack. He tries not to think of the odds stacked against them that number far higher than his simple counts of one, two, three four, catch in his hand and work back. One, two, three four. One day at a time.


End file.
